Touch me
by 2light4dark
Summary: The prince is sick from one of Dr Nii's experiments and only two people are willing to help him, but he is not making things easy. Warning s : oral, fingering, premature ejaculation, M/M, angst.


**Title:** Touch me.

**Author:** Vamp.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Paring(s):** Kougaiji x Dokugakuji

**Summary:** The prince is sick from one of Dr Nii's experiments and only two people are willing to help him, but he is not making things easy.

**Warning(s):** oral, fingering, premature ejaculation, M/M, angst.

**prompt: :** Alms, meaning charitable donations: in former times, money or other assistance given to people in need as charity.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunny's.

**Beta:** helliongodess.

**TOUCH ME.**

He was prince of fire and ice, master to powerful fiends bound in each corresponding element, able to direct them with precision and accuracy. Right now, Kougaiji was spiralling deeply out of control in an internal battle, loathing and failure blanketing him. Still he found himself unable to master his own feelings, to draw cool composure back on to his strongly-formed face. Nor could he find the ability to still the trembling coursing through each of his lead-like limbs. No, the great demon lord, High Prince Kougaiji, first-born of the Ox King Gyumaoh, was in serious trouble.

Pacing his lavish, if modestly-furnished, set of rooms, he once more ignored the soft scratching at his door, a sound any dog would normally make with its claws, but much higher up on the ancient wooden panelling. First there had been that quiet, overly-polite feminine voice querying if she could fetch him anything. At that early point in such a nightmarish day Kougaiji just replied simply no. One hour later had brought the brash knock of his most trusted guardsman, offering a chance to spar privately outside with Dokugakuji for a few precious hours. His voice, gruff with uncalled-for annoyance, more than the heir-apparent had meant to convey to his friend, had sent the other man retreating from the closed portal. Both servants had seemed to take turns over the remainder of the day to make sure their presences were well known at his firmly- closed door. To their increasing dismay, all offers of food, drink, entertainment, and lastly, their simple pleas to help, were met with his increasing hostility, agitation, and barely-suppressed fear. Kougaiji needed to be alone in this crisis: he would not let those who depended so much on him for protection, jobs, and much more to see him like this. Weak. Vulnerable.

Evening descended. As his door had been quiet for sometime, Kougaiji hoped they had all finally left him alone, given up so he may indulge in his solitude.

The soft scratching sounded once again and the prince's step faulted awkwardly from his intense pacing. With an effort he pulled his mind away from the dreaded presence at the door and back to his troubled if fruitless battle within. He prayed to all his ancestors for some bright shiny bauble to miraculously descend and catch her green mischievous eye, so the young hellion currently at his door would go away.

"Brother!" The softest whisper only he could hear, still it charred his soul.

No. No, he could not… His loose long red hair flew in an arc as he turned away abruptly, stomping heavy footfalls on purpose, so even his sister could not mistake his moving away, far over to the window side of his room. Mercifully the scratching discontinued and no others dared to disturb his door after that.

The prince was finally left alone with his misery.

Autumn night began to cloak the land, had Kougaiji bothered to look down out of his window. But the usual sights held no comfort for his eyes, therefore they went unobserved. Not even the chilled night air brought any kind of relief to his sweating skin, nothing he had tried could cool the inferno's heat rising from his striking, copper-toned flesh. And yet, no heat seemed able to melt the icy pain locked about his heart: with each lung-full of air breathed out, Kougaiji expected to hold perfectly-formed snowflakes within his cupped palm.

It was the quiet gasp that betrayed that anything had changed in his room. The soft feminine sound had the tall prince whirling about in an attack stance, his naked short blade poised to rip out the intruder's heart. His violet eyes registered just in time the stunned face of his personal healer and herbalist friend.

The question of how screamed in his mind even as his mouth formed the words, "get out."

"M-my Prince..." she stammered, her hand rising to her flushed face. No effort had been made to remove the blade still pricking her moonlight-soft inviting skin.

"We will not." Deep tones came from beside the unlit fireplace where Dokugakuji stood, maybe a hand taller than the prince's own impressive height. Beside his loyal guardsman was the chef betrayer in this cunningly simple plot. Only his sister knew of the secret door connecting the half-sibling's rooms together.

Before now she had only used the small portal to enter in the depths of the night and scrabble up into his over-sized bed, worming under the silk and covers so she could cling to his body. She would take comfort in his strong arms till morning light when the usual brash and bold Lirin would return. Neither one ever spoke of her night terrors, or the princess' childish need to feel her older brother close, or even the way he often softly sang her back to sleep like his mother had him when he was a child.

Kougaiji glared at her, his obvious anger showing at this betrayal, making Lirin hide behind Dokugakuji's pant leg with a small meeping sound, unshed tears shimmering in her large eyes.

"Go back, Lirin. We will look after your brother for you," said Dokugakuji, brushing spider webs and dust from his almost-black, short, spiky hair.

Kougaiji found so the action so mesmerizing that he was unaware of his sister's retreat back into her own room, or how the blade in his hand slipped out of his nervous fingers, uselessly clattering to the floor.

Slim fingers brushed at his temple, leaving dry spots in the sheen of sweat coating him. The Prince jumped as if he had been burnt, not the cool opposite, backing away from his concerned female servant.

"My Prince, you're like ice."

"Leave," he yelled at Yaone, one of the two remaining meddlesome demons. "Go away! Damn you both."

Yaone cast Dokugakuji a look of resolution before squaring her shoulders to speak once more to the shivering and feverish Crown Prince. "We understand my lord, let us help. Please … Kougaiji." Her hand reached out, her soft doe eyes calling to all the things he refused to think about, thoughts solidifying hot and urgent in his royal loins.

He just shook his head in stubborn denial and backed away from their touch. Each one moved on either side of him, herding him like some skittish pony.

"Please. It wounds us to see you thus." Dokugakuji's deep tenor expressed a plaintive tenderness, and when Kougaiji looked at his imposing bodyguard it was as if flames consumed his resolve, turning his pride ashen on the spot. Caught in deep brown mesmerising male eyes, his voice was frozen along with his fluttering deeper, lower organs.

Kougaiji retreated further, backing up until his legs pressed completely against the edge of his gigantic bed. Trapped between his cherished companions and the discarded, tangled covers, once more he bade them leave. He was dismayed at just how weak his voice sounded – it sounded cracked and fragile even to his own disbelieving ears.

Kou shifted, scrabbling over the end, continuing his flight up the bed. He was still vainly hopeful as he looked for an escape, yet found his brain felt like it was oozing in the confines of his skull.

"No," he weakly protested, as well-meaning hands reached further towards him, seeking and surrounding him on both sides. Trapped.

Trapped like a fox cub, his friends smiles and soft words reminding him more of the baying of hunting hounds. His limp hands weakly rose to bat at their persistent pawing. Yaone stroked his temple, and he made an involuntary gasp like she had instead caressed his ball sac much lower down his body. Dokugakuji's large hands with their unyielding grip pinned the prince down so Yaone, the prince's dutiful healer, could continue her un-invasive assessment of the pig-headed man. Kou hated the moment, his vicious pride flaring as each sigh or moan he made began to descended to a lusty plea. It reminded him just how out of control he had become.

"Kou, we need you to focus." Dokugakuji's husky voice beside him had the fuzzy- sighted man whispering his plea.

"Leave. Please, just leave, before I go mad."

He heard a deep chuckle, and very masculine lips pressed to his wet, mussed red strands. Kou wanted more. He desired the bodyguard to take his lips, wanted badly for the two of them to sensually explore one another.

He was vaguely aware of his friends exchanging concerned talk over top of him, of thoughtless sets of hands caressing more to comfort than to arouse. The worst part was that he could not help responding in a very unexpected way, his hips rising slightly, his back arching against the mattress. Words were lost to him as euphoria threatened to spill over him, like a brimming cup. Heat burned both his face and loins, crackling outwards down jelly-like legs. Suddenly rushing darkness washed over him and all sound seemed sucked from the room.

When Prince Kougaiji could hear once more, he realised the long piteous moan had come from his own hoarse throat. When had he screamed? He tried to claw at his surrounds, only to find he was still tightly held in the same fearsome iron grip.

"Steady there, lad." By reflex, Kougaiji stopped fighting, still greatly disorientated.

More short conversation, which he was finding hard to understand, and then movement on either side of him. It felt like being rocked in a boat, but for the two unwavering stabilizing points on his wrists. Strength trickled back and Kougaiji shifted in protest of his current horizontal position, his ejaculation cooling in his untouched cotton pants. His bed became still, the room buzzing with tension, and he dared not open his eyes for fear of what he would find on his friends faces: surely disgust at his whorish, uncontrolled behaviour.

"It's all right Kou, just you and me. Just us men, nothing more, I promise."

Why were those words not reassuring him, why was more fear flaring in his already fried mind?

Why was he still aroused?

"Open your eyes." He felt another soft kiss to his head when he complied with Dokugakuji's wish. "Good, I'll help you get cleaned up and to do that I will need my hands. If you move I will bind you down. Understood?" The guardsman's deep commanding tone brooked no illusions. He would do just as he said.

Kou shivered, feeling himself instantly harden once more. Thoughts scattered to the wind, fire eating him from the inside. Softly he mewled at the loss of the cooling contact at his wrists, whimpering like a puppy begging its owner for table scraps. Hyper-aware of his immediate surroundings, he could tell Dokugakuji had moved to better lean over his prone body. Sudden hands on his hips made the prince start, once more pressing to further their contact. He heard a soft chuckle, tantalizing and damn sexy, as his clothes were slipped down his hips, revealing to his embarrassment not only the evidence of Kougaiji's misadventure, but also his aching manhood. Mortified, the prince broke eye contact, his face flushed beet red.

"Don't be ashamed, my prince."

Kougaiji wondered why "prince" sounded so sexy coming from his good friend, his trusted male friend, the one who was still slowly stripping the cotton pants off his long legs. The one who was making attractive gratifying sounds that he'd thought only a woman and a man could make together.

Finally disrobed, he expected to be let up off the bed, taken to bathe, or water bought to his side with a cloth and washed. Rising to his elbows, intentding to escape somewhere by himself and lick his badly-wounded pride. Kougaiji was surprised to have a firm hand placed in the centre of his chest, pushing him back into the soft bedding. The other large hand cupped his balls, gentle pressure being applied in reprimand. It stole his breath, making him writhe his hips, worming his groin around seeking more stimulation.

Both of Dokugakugi's hands relocated so they could his support his weight as he leaned down, his broad tongue lapping up Kougaiji's cold seed. He drank the pooled spend like a big cat does water, a similar smile gracing his soft lips.

"Noooooo," yelled the prince, his hands pushing at his guard's head, only to find them both pinned together once more by the strong man, still intent on licking at his groin.

"Be still. Do I have to punish you before you do as you're told?"

Violet eyes locked with deep brown, each man fighting to have control. One so he could kick the other out his room, one so he could bring the suffering of his beloved lord to an end. It was the prince who dropped his intense gaze first, cursing each flaw that caused him to submit. Still it was thrilling to be pinned under Dokugakuji's accomplished and spirited hands, his pleasant tongue curling round, cleaning him like some delectable sweet treat. His hot breath over his cock head brought Kougaiji's focus back to his guardman's mouth and just what he was doing to him with it.

"Back with me, Kou?"

All the prince could manage was to moan deeply, licking his dry lips and hoping he could manage to speak without his trembling showing in his low voice. "Hurts, feels like I will explode." The vibrations around his cock distracted the prince from the slick finger exploring his hidden entrance.

Dokugakuji's skill had the prince writhing after the second finger was fully seated within his tight passageway, desperately pressing back on to the digits spearing him, seeking more, desiring a way to fall once more into the pit of oblivion he had already visited once that night. His broken cries begged the other man to help him - he would give anything right now, his crown, his wealth, his heart if only his treasured Dokugakuji would enter him. "Fuck me, Dokugakuji . Please, take me … please."

It was so slow, the joyful slide of warm, rigid flesh entering him. Spreading relentless waves washed over him, breaking over his abused nerves like a soothing spray to Kougaiji's soul, as he submitted to the substantial man above and inside him. Arms held him protectively while sharp teeth nibbled his ear as Dokugakuji spoke. "My adorable prince. Shush... ah, so well-behaved, so wonderfully snug around me."

Then they were pressing their bodies together, rocking in an unrehearsed tempo of pure lust and desire. Dokugakuji thrust in as Kougaiji arched up to meet him, each crying out heedless words, tumbling endorsements of their mutual pleasure.

Time stopped for the prince. The clarity he was sure had forsaken him returned the moment his guardsman peeked, and he observed his lust resolve into unbridled love, blooming on the other's face. It was cemented as he heard his name cried out, which pushed him up and onwards to his own momentous perfect finish.

Gasping for breath, dead weight covered him but Kougaiji could not move, nor did he wish to. He was content to run his fingers of his free hand in the dark hair shrouding the bowed head resting on the prince's shoulder. His tired mind was finally still, and calm seeped back into him like the warm breath tickling at his neck.

"Thank you," he whispered, pressing a tender kiss into the exposed muscular neck of his most trusted, loyal friend.


End file.
